1. Field of the Invention
This application discloses and claims embodiments generally related to motorcycle lift apparatuses, and more particularly, to a portable motorcycle lift and support apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses various motorcycle lifts and stands. However, these lifts and stands fail to teach or disclose a motorcycle lift and support apparatus adapted to raise and lower a motorcycle, and which allows for the motorcycle to be mobilized or immobilized while in a raised and supported state as selectively desired by user.
Accordingly, a long felt need has been realized for a portable motorcycle lift and support apparatus adapted with retractable wheels to allow such apparatus to be mobilized according to user preference. The development of the portable motorcycle lift and support apparatus fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,855 B1, issued in the name of Petrone et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,320,460 B1, issued in the name of Hastrich;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,224, issued in the name of Anderson;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,265, issued in the name of Yaple;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,078 B1, issued in the name of Stuhlmacher,    U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,787, issued in the name of Nayman;    U.S. Patent Application no. 2004/0007697, published in the name of Petrone et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,126, issued in the name of Yaple;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,067, issued in the name of Johnson; and    U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,617, issued in the name of Ditterline, Jr. et al.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a portable motorcycle lift and support apparatus adapted with retractable wheels to allow such apparatus to be mobilized as selectively desired by user. This application presents claims and embodiments that fulfill a need or needs not yet satisfied by the products, inventions and methods previously or presently available. In particular, the claims and embodiments disclosed herein describe a motorcycle lift and support apparatus designed and configured for lifting and supporting a motorcycle for various purposes such as repair, maintenance, and storage. The apparatus of the present invention comprises a base frame, the base frame comprising: a vertically extending, tubular center post from which a plurality of tubular base legs extends downward angularly therefrom; a lift platform; a linearly elongated, tubular center member welded centrally to the lower surface of the lift platform so as to extend downward vertically therefrom, the center member is telescopically received by the center post; a platform linear actuator for raising the lift platform between a lowered position and a fully raised position; a caster carriage assembly; and a carriage linear actuator for raising the caster carriage assembly between a lowered position and a fully raised position, wherein the apparatus of the present invention providing unanticipated and nonobvious combination of features distinguished from the products, inventions and methods preexisting in the art. The applicant is unaware of any product, method, disclosure or reference that discloses the features of the claims and embodiments disclosed herein.